OMK 2 Lost Chapters: Betrayal
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Tala and Bryan learn just how deep the damage Boris caused to Russia's Beyblading and decide they want to help fix this problem. When Susumu hears they are planning on moving back to Russia he is hurt and feels betrayed by the ones he trusts most. Will Tala be able to help the kit before he leaves? Minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** Another of the Lost Chapters bridging the way for OMK 3.

**Tala:** Lirin Sama does not own Beyblade or the characters. And well if she made money she'd be at CTcon this weekend...but she's not.

* * *

**1 Deciding**

The night was passing just like usual. Tala and Bryan had rocked Akemi to sleep and had her laid out in her crib with the mobile slowly turning. Tala had dropped by Susumu's room to tuck the kit in since he refused to have either of his parents do it. And after the kit he checked on his adopted daughter Chiyuki.

Now he and Bryan were preparing for bed themselves, the TV turned to the news and were going over the day's sports updates.

"And in the World of Beyblade..." the news anchor said and both boys gave the announcer their full attention. "...the Russian government is going to put to vote wither Beyblade shall continue to be a legalized sport..."

The screen switched to a shot of Boris and Tala let out a low menacing growl.

"This man, Boris Balkov, had during the 2000 World Championships, tried to use his team, the Demolition Boys, to take control of the world. Since then the Russians had been debating if they should cancel the sport now that their reputation has been soiled. The vote will be announced some point next week."

The anchor then switched to another sport that neither paid attention to. Their blood was boiling from the previous announcement.

"Is he ever going to stop fucking things up?" Tala growled between clenched teeth. His icy blue glare directed at the TV as if it was still showing Boris's picture.

"Language Wolf," Bryan calmly replied reminding the other of the small child sleeping in there.

"Sorry Bry. It's just..."

"He gets to you. He gets to all of us," the Falcon finished and Tala nodded. "Just remember that he's gone."

"But so much damage was done by him. And now the youth of Russia might not get to know the fun and joy of an honest Beybattle. I can't let that go."

"Then what to you suggest about it? Is there even anything we can do?"

"I...I don't know. But I refuse to just let this go."

Bryan sat on the bed and watched as Tala began to pace the room. There was no denying that they were both troubled by the news. But was there anything they could do to change it? Or was Boris's damage too deep to be repaired? Bryan was heavily leaning towards the later. But Tala was trying to plan. He had hope. And that was enough for Bryan to allow a glimmer of hope too.

Tala walked back and forth for minutes not saying anything. His mind too deep in thought to acknowledge anything outside his problem and path.

He was a factor in Russia's debate over Beyblade. But since then he had changed. He now sought to fight fair and for the fun of it. He was not Boris's mind controlled minion anymore. He had changed and so had the others...

And just like that a light went off in his head. He and the team where the key to restoring the damage Boris had done. They had to go back and show everyone what Beyblade was really about.

Bryan looked over when Tala had stopped mid step and turned his troubled expression into a devious smile.

"What are you planning?" Bryan asked with a sigh. Usually when Tala was smiling like this it was going to prove to be slightly troublesome.

The Wolf's smile grew. "How do you feel about a trip to Russia?"

"Why?"

"Glad you asked. I was thinking that Boris used us to destroy Beyblading in Russia, so why don't we go back and change it. Show the government we changed and help shed a better image of the sport to them. And since Boris is dead they'll know this wont be another plot by him."

"But what if they think we're working for someone else? Tal you said that we were a cause of this problem. I don't really see them willingly accepting our offer to help."

"I guess that would be a problem...unless we ask Mr. D. to help us there. He can easily vouch for us. Or at least talk them into giving us a trail go."

Bryan again sighed. "Say that they do, what do you plan on us doing to prove things can change?"

"Again I'm glad you asked. We can teach the kids. Maybe manage a team."

Bryan saw a sparkle in Tala's eyes that had been missing since they agreed to step back from the World scene to raise Akemi. But even though it was for a good reason, Tala seemed disappointed by it. And now, with this plan, he might be able to get everything he wants. Bryan was impressed he thought this through in so little time.

"Alright Wolf, I'll go where you lead. We'll call Mr. Dickinson in the morning and talk it over with him. But for now how about some sleep?" He opened his arms up for Tala to snuggle with him.

Tala smiled wide and jumped in the arms of his lover. "Thank you Bry-Bry. I love you."

"I love you too," Bryan said leaning back pulling Tala on top of him.

It wasn't long after that that Tala fell into a restful sleep for the night.

* * *

**Lirin:** And thus ends the first of six chapters. Remember to please review however short it may be. Thanks everyone :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin:** Back again with chapter 2 yay :)...okay i might be the only one excited about it...meh.

**Mingmei:** Beywriter, thank you so much for leaving a review. That was very kind. I do hope that others will soon be following in your footsteps.

**Fudo:** For those that require a reminder, Lirin does not own Beyblade or the characters from the series. And she certainly makes not money from doing this.

* * *

Chapter 2: Planning with the BBA

Tala was up earlier the next morning. It was so early the sun was just poking up on the horizon. He smiled at his still sleeping family and envied how they could sleep on what could be a life changing day for them.

Before slipping from the bed, he leaned over and kissed Bryan's cheek and laughed when the Falcon lifted his hand to swat him away. It was a newer reaction his lover had since becoming free of the Abbey, before this he would wake up and have a knife to the person's throat if anyone tried to wake him.

After that he went to check on Akemi. His little princess was now sleeping through the nights without a problem. Carefully he leaned over the side and planted a kiss on her forehead. Like her daddy Falcon she did not wake and Tala smiled down at her.

He loved his family and was glad they were there to support him on what could be one of his most challenging tasks to date. He would be lying if he said going back to Russia didn't scare him, but this was important and something he wanted to take head on.

Quietly he got dressed in some sweats and crept down to the kitchen. It had been a long time since he had gone for a morning jog with the raising sun and figured today would be a good day to start.

He grabbed a bottle of water and wrote a note to the other telling them where he was so no one would worry. And then he went out the back door and into the morning light.

**XxXxXx**

Tala got home as the others were sitting down to a full course breakfast made by Rei. He was dripping with sweat but that didn't stop Bryan from coming up behind him for a bone crushing hug.

"Have a nice run?"

Tala nodded relaxing against Bryan's chest. His little outing had last for an hour and a half and the water was long gone. His legs felt a bit jelly like, but he could still support himself.

"I already called Dickinson, we've got a meeting scheduled for ten," Bryan whispered in his Wolf's ear so no one would over here them. They didn't want people to over hear and get suspicious of something they themselves were not sure was a done deal.

"Good, so I have plenty of time for a shower."

Tala felt Bryan smile against his neck. "I could even join you and we would have time to spare."

The Wolf felt his cheek heat up from the thought as he nodded his head. "Kai watch Ake for us," he said pulling Bryan towards the stairs. "We'll be back down soon."

Kai didn't bother to ask knowing full well what his friends were up to as he went to finish feeding the little girl sitting quietly in her high chair.

**XxXxXx**

In just over two hours Tala and Bryan were sitting in the BBA office waiting for Dickinson. Akemi was sitting on the floor playing with some of her toys Tala had brought. And Mr. Dickinson's assistant was even on the floor playing with her.

Bryan looked over to Tala after watching their daughter for a bit. "I refuse to let her grow up."

"Why?" Tala was truly confused by the sudden statement.

"I don't want anyone else coming to take her away. The boys will be all over her."

Tala laughed and leaned his head to rest on Bryan's shoulder as he watcher his daughter play. "Then I guess I have to rely on you to keep the bad boys away from her."

"And if we're still here Susumu will have her guarded at school," Bryan answered. "I think the two of us should be enough to chase the boys away from our Angel."

The two were laughing when Dickinson's door opened and he called them in.

"Do you want me to watch her?" the assistant asked.

"No, we'll take her," Tala replied picking Akemi up. He hated to leave her out of eye sight for long, unless she was with one of the others living in the house.

**XxXxXx**

"My boys, it's good to see you again," Dickinson said as they all took seats around his desk. "Now what may I do for you today?"

Bryan and Tala quickly looked at each other. Tala didn't think this moment would be as scary as it was. And last night had seemed so easy talking about it to Bryan, but now that it might be moving forward he was nervous. Bryan saw this in his eyes and decided he would begin.

"We were watching the News last night and saw that Beyblade is in trouble in Russia."

"Oh..." Dickinson seemed to have known about this issue was seemed regretful that they had found out.

"And we want to try to help fix this," Tala added in.

Dickinson nodded acknowledging he was listening.

Tala took in a deep breath to steal his nerves and he held Akemi just a little tighter. "The trouble is because of Boris and us. And we want the chance to see if we can repair that damage. It wont be fair for a whole new generation of Russian youth to miss out on Beyblading because of past mistakes by a dictator."

Dickinson raised his hand to stop him. "Tala that sounds nice, but do you have a plan on accomplishing this? Words will only get you so far. You will need a plan of action ready to back them up."

"We know. And we were also thinking of what we could do last night. And we like the set up you have established here. With the weekend lessons and training areas. But we were thinking of having something set up for an after school program too. And over time maybe start up a team. Give them a chance to see Beyblade as the fun pure sport it is and not what Boris turned it into."

Dickinson nodded. "I see you've put in a great deal of thought to this. Are you willing to be overseeing this yourselves?"

"Yes," Tala and Bryan answered together.

"We know that we'll be leaving everything here behind. But this mess over there is partly our fault and we want to take responsibility."

"Boys you have grown mature since you've been released of your shackles. I see no reason for you not to try out your plan. But be warned the the road you choose will not be easy and you will have to tread lightly. Many may fear you, but you can not let that stop you. Do your best to prevail."

Tala let out a sigh of relief. This had gone smoother then he thought it would. Now they had to go tell the others of their decision and hoped they would take it well.

* * *

**Lirin:** Well that concludes this chapter. Please click in the box below to leave a short review. I truly love hearing what everyone thinks of my work. Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lirin:** 3's up.

**Tala:** yeah we don't have much to say here. just read and enjoy I guess.

**Lirin:** I and still own nothing and am still very much penniless.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Announcement to the House**

Kai was sitting in his study with little Gou on his lap when Bryan came knocking on the door. The sudden noise scared the small kitten and he whimpered about to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Gou," Kai said as he walked over to the door to open it. He was already glaring at the person before even knowing who was there. When he revealed Bryan the glared got a little colder. And Gou kept up his crying.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure," Kai sighed moving to allow Bryan into his private space. "What do you want?" He continued to walk around the room bouncing Gou trying to quiet him.

Bryan walked over to the wall and leaned against it feeling a kind of comfort there instead of sitting. He then closed his eyes and crossed his arms collecting his thoughts.

"Did you happen to see the Beyblade news last night?"

"No. Rei and I were busy with the kits. Ling has a little cold so we were trying to help her and keep him away. What was going in?"

Bryan snickered coldly. The kind of snicker Kai knew was not going to be good news. "Boris is still messing things up in Russia. The government is debating on canceling the sport...getting it completely removed from the country."

Kai stopped his walked and looked into lilac eyes. "Tell me you're kidding."

"Wish I could. The news is bothering Wolf too."

Kai nodded and began walking again. "So what's the plan? I know you two well enough to know you've thought of something."

"We have. And we talked to Dickinson about it earlier. Wolf and I are going back to Russia to try and change minds. We don't know how long it's going to take."

Again Kai stopped and stared dumbfounded at his friend. He had expected almost anything but this. Even Gou was surprised and his big amber eyes looked up at his papa and he stopped crying.

"Do you want help?" That was all Kai could get out.

Bryan shook his head. "Nah, we'll be good. But we'll know who to call if we do need the assist."

Kai nodded. Gou looked to him and then to Bryan confusion shining brightly in his golden eyes. "So are you planning on telling the others, or just up and leave soon?"

"We'll tell them. Tala will probably drag the family out to dinner and explain it all there. You know he wont be able to leave the kids without saying goodbye. Especially Susumu."

"Hm." Kai nodded and their discussion was over. He went back to giving Gou his full attention and Bryan left to wait for Chiyuki to return from school. He would clue her in before the others found out.

**XxXxXx**

Just as Bryan had predicted, Tala wanted to take everyone out to dinner and Rei happily agreed to having a free night from cooking.

But he was suspicious as to what was going on. And when he asked Kai if he knew why he just 'hn'ed and dropped the subject. He could also tell that something was wrong with Chiyuki, but was not going to ask her about it. All would be revealed to him later.

**XxXxXx**

Everyone had been able to make it to dinner that night. Tala and Bryan had the head of the table with Akemi between them. Down the side next to Tala was Susumu, Ming, Fudo, Rei, Ling, Gou and Kai. And on Bryan's side was Chiyuki, Ian, Sakura, Anna, Negi, Anna, Cesia and Spencer.

The waiter had dropped off their complementary bread and their drinks when Tala called for their attention. He was itching to get this over with soon. And now that there was some food, and drinks to be spat out he thought now was a good time.

He quickly glanced to his left to catch Bryan's attention. They locked eyes for a moment and Tala let out his breath he didn't know he had been holding. He thought talking with Dickinson was going to be the hardest part of this, but he guessed wrong.

His blues scanned around the table. Everyone seemed a bit on edge to discover why he had asked them there. Under the table he felt Bryan's strong calloused hand grab his in a jester of comfort. Tala looked back at him and smiled.

"Um guy,s" he quietly called to get everyone's attention on him. He then waited until he felt all eyes on him. And those twelve (minus Ling and Gou) pairs felt heaver then thousands of fans watching him during a beybattle. Under the table he gripped Bryan's hand.

"Um, we're going to be moving soon," he said finding the bread on his plate very interesting.

"Moving?" Susumu asked sounded slightly scared. "Like just down the road?"

Tala looked over to the little kit and gave a sad smile. "No kid, not like down the road."

"Then where?"

Tala bit his lip. Out of everyone who could have asked it was the one kit that looked to him the most for help. And what he was going to say was going to break his heart.

"We're going back home. To Russia."

"For a visit?" Susu was looking more hurt the longer this was going on. Tala didn't want to hurt him more then he already had been in the past.

"We're going to be staying there for a while. Boris created some major trouble and now it's up to us to fix it."

Susu was near tears as everyone else sat there stunned staring at Tala and Bryan. Tala had to turn his attention away from the small kit so he wouldn't cry too.

"Wh...when are you leaving?" Rei asked shattering the silence that had settled around them.

"Soon," Bryan answered looking at the Neko-jin. "It's going to be better to move in soon. There's no telling how much time we'll have to try and change what Boris has done, but we want to try."

"But that jerk is dead," Susumu half yelled startling the whole group and a few people around them. Rei was even more shocked with his language. "Why can't someone else deal with the shit he left behind. It shouldn't be left up to you Uncle Tala." He was crying at the end

"I wish that were true kid, but we were helping him during that time. So it is kind of our fault now too. We have to own up to this mistake. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Susu just glared. He did understand what his favorite uncle was telling him, but he didn't like it. Plus with Tala gone he would have no one to talk to. Tala was betraying him. He now had no one to trust.

**XxXxXx**

No one spoke much about it during the rest of the evening or the car ride home. Susumu continued to give hurtful glances at Tala. And when they finally got back to the mansion he disappeared into his room locking the door behind him.

Tala and Rei both looked at the closed door and sighed. Ling and Akemi sleeping soundly in their arms.

"He'll eventually come around. After all he's more likely to forgive you then me," Rei said smiling sadly to the Wolf.

"We'll see. I know he's not too happy about this. And personally I don't blame him if he doesn't want to talk to me. But this might be what he needs to open up to you."

Rei gave a short laugh. "That would only be too nice. And yet I still don't see him ever opening up to me willingly, no matter how much I wish for it. I already realize he'll never forgive me for mistakes I've made and wish so badly to take back."

"That's another thing we'll just have to see about. He is your son and you were the one to get Kai to break his shell, you can do it for Susu too. You have this ability to draw people like us in and feel loved. He just needs time to feel it."

Rei nodded. "I'm going to lay this one to bed. Good night Tala."

"Good night Rei."

* * *

**Lirin:** Aww poor Susu. everyone send him some hugs in reviews please. Let him know things will be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin: Finally posting the next chapter. Sorry about the wait.**

**Mingmei: Auntie sends her thanks to Beywriter and Kai Tala Lover for reviewing last chapter. **

**Fudo: Auntie does not own Beyblade or the characters from it. Nor does she make profit from her writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hurt**

"How could he be doing this?" Susumu asked himself as he punched his pillow with all his might. Tears streamed down his face as he remembered Tala saying he was going to be living far away.

He also remembered that Voltaire once told him never to get connected with people for one day they were just going to leave him behind...forgotten. And now he realized that Voltaire was right.

"It's not fair." More dents appeared in the pillow as the kit continued the beating.

Ripples meowed jumping up on the bed. The noise his owner was making woke him from his nap on his little kitty tower. He walked over to Susumu, unafraid, and head butted him in the arm.

Susumu immediately stopped his punches and looked at the little orange kitten and gave him a watery smile.

"Hi boy." He sat down and picked him up cuddling him close dampening his fur with tears. "Will you leave me too?" he asked snuffling back more tears.

Ripples looked up and meowed again and Susumu smiled.

"No, I guess you wont. I guess I'll be alright as long as we stick together. And we wont need Uncle Tala. It's not like..." he stopped himself mid thought and remembered all the times he ran to Tala for help or when he had bad dreams. Or just wanted a snack he couldn't reach.

No matter how cold Susumu tried to make himself, he was always going to need the red head Wolf. He had been the first person to reach out and show he cared without being told to...the first person Susumu had complete trust in...well until now that is.

"How could he be leaving us?" he cried burying his head in his kitten's side. "It's not fair. I need him here."

Outside the room Tala was listening to the boy's cries. He had expected the kit to take this badly, but not this badly. It hurt his heart and he thought of changing his mind, but he could not deny the so many youth the fun of Beyblading for one kit's happiness.

Softly he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Susumu screamed from the other side.

"I'd rather talk," Tala answered softly. "Please Susu."

"NO!"

Tala sighed and Susu listened to his retreating footsteps going down the hall. He wouldn't waste anymore time with people who were only going to hurt him later. He saw friendship as a catnip filled toy and he was the kitten playing with it, but once the person reaching out with it was bored they would leave taking the toy. He didn't want the pain of that being taken from him. So he promised himself that he wouldn't make any more friends.

**XxXxXx**

After leaving Tala had wondered downstairs and found Kai sitting with Bryan watching some TV in the living room. He slipped into the room only to have the others look up at him.

"Susu didn't let you in?" Kai asked shaking his head.

"I hurt him. He probably hates me now," Tala answered near tears. "I didn't want this to happen."

Bryan got up and went to hug his koi. "He's a kid. Give him a day or so. He'll come around like this never happened."

Tala shook his head against Bryan's chest. "Would you? After all we went through back then? Could you forget any of the hurt even the small?"

"No," Bryan answered grimly. And Kai shook his head.

"Here." Kai went into his wallet and pulled the master key for all the rooms. "This will get you into his room, but I want it back before you go. It's the only copy."

"Thanks." Tala untangled himself from Bryan and grabbed the key. "I'll bring it back later."

**XxXxXx**

Susu was quietly crying into the pillow and petting Ripples. He hated himself for turning Tala away, but he couldn't let him in right now. Not while he was looking this weak. It would only make Tala want to leave him that much quicker. Or at least the part of him that remembered Voltaire's training was telling him that.

He snuffled back a sob when someone knocked on his door again. It was either Tala or Rei. Neither one he wanted to talk to. He remained silent pretending to be asleep.

"Susumu," Tala called as he knocked again. "I really want to talk to you. Please let me in."

_'Just go away. Leave like you said you would' _Susu thought still pretending to be asleep.

Unluckily for him Tala was not a mind reader and he heard a key slip into the lock and it clicked opened. Tala stood as a shadow against the bright hall blocking some light entering the kit's room.

"Susu?" he tentatively called. "Let's talk."

"Go away," the kit growled waving his hand for the Wolf to get his message.

Tala ignored the command and walked in taking a seat on the side of the bed. "Just let me explain. I want you to know..."

Susu chuckled. "Know that you hate me? Want me to be surrounded by people I don't...can't trust? That I'm really alone in this world? Or maybe Voltaire was right and no one cares for little weaklings like me?" Susumu was now sitting up glaring at Tala with more, heavier, tears running down his face. His eyes were already red and puffy from his previous crying.

Tala again shook his head and pulled the struggling kit into his arms. "You know that's not true. None of it," he whispered whipping the kit's tears away. "I couldn't hate you even if I tried. From the first time I saw you in Voltaire's mansion until now, I've been caught in your cute charm. And you know I never thought you were weak. It takes a strong person to survive what happen to you, and personally I don't think I could have."

Susumu sat listening to Tala. His tears were starting to slow and stop. But he still had a gut feeling that Tala was not telling him the truth. And no matter what the Wolf was saying he was not going to believe it.

"I know this is hard, and that you and Akemi will be sad to be apart from each other. But I promise it wont be as bad as you think it will. I'll only be a phone call away. And plus we have the internet, Kai and Rei can set us up for video chats and we can see each over that. I promise we'll talk during the week. So it won't be like I'm really gone."

He paused to see the kit's reaction to this and was not surprised to see he was holding onto his cold expressionless mask. Tala sighed. He couldn't believe Voltaire had damaged this little kit so much he was just as bad as Kai, if not worse.

"I know this seems cruel of me Susu, and I know you don't want me to leave you here, or if Rei let me I would take you with me, but you're his kit and he wants you here because he loves you. It wouldn't be fair of me to take you away from him for years..."

This was it, Susu didn't care how Rei or Kai would feel. They were the ones who let him be taken for five years, so what were some more, at least this time he would be with Tala and Bryan. He reached the point where he heard enough.

"Go," he told Tala in a tone he usually reserved for Rei. "Just get out of here. And don't bother coming back."

"Susumu..."

"NO! I don't care anymore. Voltaire had been right and no one cares, so why should I? NOW GET OUT!"

Tala bowed his head. "Okay. Good night kid." And with that he left the room closing the door behind him. He got the point that right now talking with the kit was only wasting his energy and when he wanted to he would come around. If he ever did.

After Tala left Susumu laid in bed staring at the wall. He was feeling more tears threatening to fall, but he wasn't going to allow them this time. It was late and he was now tired. He had heard too many lies by the one person he trusted most. And that same person had broken their promise. Tala had promised that he was never going to leave him, and now he was moving to Russia.

He pulled the blanket up over his head and hugged the bear Tala had gotten him and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Tala: What should I do about this kid? I don't feel right about leaving him on these bad terms. If anyone has any suggestions, I beg, please let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lirin:** I feel bad cause I forgot about this again. So I'm just going to post the rest and be done with it. So Beyblade and characters are not my. Only OCs are my property. Thanks Beywriter for all reviews. And sorry again for the long delay on the ending.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Final Night**

For the rest of the week, Tala could not shake the hurt angry expression Susumu had given him the night they had talked. And ever since the kit had gone out of his way to avoid him and Bryan. Not even Akemi had seem him much over the week and she was missing him.

"Hi little Angel," Tala said as he noticed her waking from her nap. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

She cooed at him, but it seemed to be lacking her usual excitement.

"You want to try and see him again?" Tala asked picking her up.

Ake giggled and reached for Tala's hair as if to pull him from the room and down the hall. He too gave a light, half-hearted laugh as he whiskered her from their room.

He reached Susu's room and saw the door was closed...again. Softly he knocked. "Susumu, Akemi wants to see you. Will you let us in?"

There was no response from the other side. Tala sighed looking at his daughter. She was giving him a pleading look, something Mingmei had taught her to get almost anything she wanted.

"Alright," he said shifting her to his left side so he could pull out the master key he had yet to return to Kai. "We're coming in," he warned as he unlocked the door.

The room was dark except the light from Susumu's game as he sat on the bed playing. He looked up briefly before giving the game his full attention.

"Hi," Tala tried as he moved in closer to the boy. "Do you mind watching Ake? Bryan and I have a few more things to do before..."

Susu looked up glaring. The lighting from the system made him look even more mad and scary then he was.

"Come on kid, you're mad at me, not Ake-chan. Please spend some time with her?"

"Fine. But this is only for Ake, _not you,_" he hissed the last words so Tala understood he was still upset. Tala nodded and watched Susu go turn on his light. Then he reached out to take Akemi from her dad.

"Thanks kid. Have fun Angel," he said kissing her bright red hair and ruffled Susu's duel colored hair.

**XxXxXx**

Tala left and went back to his room where Bryan was working on boxing the last of their items. Over the last few days they had been working on packing up their personal belongings. Now all they had left to do was put their freshly washed laundry in their duffle and put Akemi's cloths in her bags.

Without a sound he walked up behind Bryan and hugged him planting his face in the middle of his koi's back.

"Mes mill mad."

"What?" Bryan asked turning so he could return the hug.

Tilting his head Tala answered, "He's still mad. I've royally messed up this time. Maybe we should rethink this."

"Oh no. Earlier this week you were begging to go, one kid is not going to stop us. I did not do all that packing for nothing. Plus our tickets are nonrefundable. Yeah we're not changing our mind about this."

"But Susu is so fragile. He needs someone."

"And he has his parents and siblings. This will begin to corner him to open up to them. We're doing them a favor. And sooner or later he'll forgive you. Now help me finish packing."

"Alright." There was a sadness in his voice as he went over to Akemi's dresser and opened the first drew. The small piece of furniture was lacking most of its belongings since they were already packed. All that remained were some of her warmer cloths for the colder climate they would soon be living in.

Tala sighed as he picked up a long sleeve pink shirt with a panda on it. He had bought it shortly after Susu had discovered his real bitbeast was a panda spirit. He got it so Akemi would have something to show her support for him in the kiddie league tournaments.

He shook his head and refolded the shirt before putting it in the bag. He refolded all her cloths before sticking them away. And the more he put in the bag the more realistic this move was becoming to him.

**XxXxXx**

Even though there was not much left to pick up, it still took them a few hours. Most of it spent on Tala organizing and reorganizing Akemi's bags and checking to make sure Bryan had their stuff right. He wanted to do anything that would slow the process down.

**XxXxXx**

By the time they had finished it was well after 10PM almost 11. Tala rubbed his eyes sleepily and Bryan zipped up the last bag.

"Want me to check on them?" Bryan asked noticing that Tala could easily fall asleep standing up.

"Huh...oh right, sure," Tala yawned.

Bryan smiled softly and went over to his Wolf and wrapped him in a loving hug. "Get some sleep. The kid will be fine."

"Hm." Tala leaned heavily against his Falcon and closed his eyes. It had been too long a week between the packing and worrying and now he was completely drained of all energy.

Bryan didn't say anything as he carefully lifted the red head into his arms and gently moved to place him on the bed. He pulled the blankets up around Tala and kissed his forehead. After that he silently slipped from the room and down the hall.

He didn't bother to knock on Susu's door figuring the boy would already be sleeping. Or at least Akemi would and he didn't want to disturb her.

The hall light streamed into the room and landed on the bed's occupants. Bryan saw Susumu laying on his side holding Akemi close to him. It warmed his heart to see him still able to show someone he was capable of caring. And that was why he couldn't bring himself to get Akemi and bring her back to his room. Susumu needed her more with him tonight. And he was more then willing to let that happen.

"Night kids," he whispered to them. "Sleep tight."

Susumu opened his eyes a creak and smiled to the girl wrapped up in his arms. It didn't matter how mad he was at her parents, he would always care for her. And for her sake he would eventually forgive her parents.

Looking at her sleeping face he knew that Voltaire had been wrong with his preachings. But for now he needed to be mad at them, it was all he knew.

"I'm going to miss you little Ake, but we'll always stay in touch and have tonight, even if you don't remember it much."

He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Silently he wished for the morning never to come so he could remain like this forever. In a comfort he was only beginning to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Leaving**

This was it. A time of fun and living together was coming to an end. No one wanted to say it, but soon they would have to say goodbye.

Susumu sat in the back of the car looking out the window as Kai drove them all to the airport. The mood was low and no one could muster the energy to laugh or smile. Next to him Mingmei and Fudo sat quietly talking about a game they were playing, trying to distract themselves from what was coming. And on the other side of them Chiyuki was lost in a book. She didn't like this sadness and avoided it by loosing herself in stories.

In the seat in front of him, Tala was talking to Akemi. Going on about how she was going to like where they were going and how she was going to meet new friends there. It was annoying the little kit. Part of him wished his legs were long enough to kick the back of the seat to get Tala to stop talking.

He tried to tune out the Wolf as he watched the road and cars passing them or them passing the others. But this too only served to fuel his anger because with each turning of the tires they were getting closer to the airport.

His swirled eyes hurt as he forced his tears back. He was not going to cry...not going to show any form as weakness. In his mind Tala and Bryan were not worthy to make him cry...not again. He told himself he had cried enough over their betrayal to him so they deserved no more. Voltaire had raised him to be strong and show no weakness and that is what he planned on doing. Those lessons are all he had to cling to now with no one around to trust.

**XxXxXx**

Kai rolled the van into a spot in the crowded parking garage and everyone slowly filled out..well all but Susumu.

"Susumu it's time to get out," Rei said as he held Akemi while the others dealt with the luggage.

The small kit sat in his corner seat and glared as his dad. "I'd rather sit here. I didn't even want to come in the first place. Why couldn't I have stayed at home with Tyson and Max to help them with Ling and Gou?"

Rei sighed. It was this argument again. The same one Susu was giving since they decided to have Tyson and Max watch the new little ones.

"I wanted you here kid," Tala said from the back where he was pulling out Akemi's bag and handing Chiyuki's hers. "And so did Ake-chan. Now are you going to sit there pouting and make her cry?"

Susumu scowled. It wasn't fair of Tala to play the Akemi card on him and the Wolf knew he hated when that happened. But even though most times it worked on him, he was not going to have it work this time. So he sat where he was and crossed his arms and glared at Rei and Tala.

Behind him Bryan laughed, a strange sound to this miserable group. Susu turned to see what was going on and saw the back was cleared and Bryan was crouched back there.

"You really are a mini Kai. And at times like this the only way we could get him to move was by picking him up and carrying him."

Kai too joined in on the laughter as he remembered what Bryan was talking about and going to do. And sure enough he watched the Falcon pull his oldest, temperamental son from the back seat, and out the back and hold him under his arm.

"Let me down," Susu cried as he wiggled around.

"Nope," Bryan replied as he picked up a bag and shoulder it. "You weren't listening to your dad or uncle so now this is how things are going to work."

Bryan lead the group towards the elevator with the struggling kit in his arm. The whole time Kai and Tala snickering behind them.

**XxXxXx**

The airport was crowded today and that make it hard for Bryan to maneuver around with his big duffle and Susumu continuing to squirm around under his arm.

He would have liked to put the kit down, but if he did then the boy would be gone with the wind lost in the sea of people. So he bared with his struggle and slowly worked his way to the check in with Tala and Kai.

Rei was staying back with the other kits, Chiyuki and Akemi. He was completely disgusted by the way his oldest son was acting. Right now he was too ashamed to be anywhere near him at the moment. And as much as he didn't like the idea, Susumu would be grounded for a couple of days because of this.

Kai put the bags he was carrying down first and then firmly grabbed his son's wrist and held it tightly. When Bryan was sure the kit could not get lost he released the boy to help Tala with the check in.

"Let me go," Susu growled to his papa.

"I would, but I can't trust you to behave right now. So until we're back at the car I'm going to be holding your hand," Kai replied icily.

Susu pouted as he was dragged to where Rei was waiting with the other kids.

Tala and Bryan joined up with them a few minutes later. The sadness from the car was still lingering around them but it seemed to be getting heavier.

Tala took his daughter back from Rei and tussled her hair. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes. No one wanted to speak, but time was running out. So it was Ming and Fudo that broke their silence.

"Uncle Tala do you really have to go?" Ming asked and broke into tears. Fudo was soon joing her in the waterworks.

"We're going to miss you so much," he cried and hugged the Wolf's leg. Ming did the same with Bryan's leg.

"Fraid so guys," Bryan said patting Ming's hair. "But we'll eventually come back."

"Sure ya well," Susu scoffed rolling his eyes and crossing his arms...well the best he could with Kai still holding his wrist. "Just go and don't come back."

Hurt and shock passed through the group as they all looked down at Susumu. Even Akemi had her eyes on him and she looked ready to cry.

"Susumu take that back," Rei demanded.

Susu turned and glared at his father. "Why should I? I mean what I said. I don't want them to ever come back."

Rei was taking a breath to calm his nerves to say something back when Tala put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Rei. He's hurt and doesn't know how to deal with it. That's something never taught at the Abbey and we can't forget he was raised with those lessons. I had been this mad at Kai when Voltaire took him away and never wanted to see him again, so I know how Susumu is really feeling." He then stopped and stooped down to the kit's level to look him in the eye.

"Susu I'm really sorry we're leaving, but trust me when I say we will come back. You guys are our family and holidays aren't complete without the whole family. So I get you have to be angry now, I really do. But don't take it out on your parents or Akemi."

Susu took his eyes off Tala and stared at Akemi. She was fussing and reaching for him to hold her. Tala was right and he shouldn't be mad at this little girl. None of this was her fault.

"Can I hold her?" he asked not looking at the others.

"Sure kid." Tala easily handed over his daughter to the pouting kit and Kai let his hand go for now. The Wolf and Falcon smiled as they watched Susu talk to their girl.

"I'm going to miss you Ake-chan. But I know you'll be okay with Tala and Bryan watching out for you. And if anything happens I'll come save you...so don't forget me. Okay?" He took her small pinkie with his and lightly shook it. "This is a promise. So be a good girl and have a safe flight."

That was it, Susu's willpower crumbled as he looked down at crying blue eyes and he finally cried himself. He hugged her close to him he kissed her red hair. That was enough to get them all going.

Ming and Fudo also joined in with their brother hugging Akemi and wishing her a safe flight to her new home and saying how much they were going to miss her.

"Bye Uncle Rei," Chiyuki said and hugged the Neko-jin before turning to Kai and hugging him too. "Bye Uncle Kai."

"Goodbye Chiyuki. Be good for Bryan and Tala."

"I will Uncle Kai." Kai smiled at the girl. It was hard to believe this sweet little girl was really Boris's daughter. But with Tala and Bryan around, she was going to have a good upbringing and hopefully not turn out like her father.

Rei pulled Tala into a teary hug to and Kai shook Bryan's hand.

"Tala promise to call when you land?"

"It will be late."

"I don't care. I want to know you're safe." Rei was sounding like a worried mother sending her kid on a trip.

"Alright Kitty. I will."

"You guys take care," Kai said stepping next to Rei.

"You guys too. And Susumu," Bryan looked down at the kids, "be good for your parents. They do care for you and you can trust them."

The boy stopped crying and glared at Bryan for the unwanted advise.

"We should get going. Lines to get through."

"Yeah."

"Susu can I have Ake back?" Tala asked again kneeling down to the boys level. At first he held her tighter and gave her another kiss on the head.

"Bye Akemi."

She cooed and reached out for him again, but Tala was already standing up again. She looked up at her dad and tilted her head.

"It's time to go little princess. Wave bye to your friends." He took her hand and waved to the group.

Chiyuki gave Ming and Fudo one last hug each and waved to Susu as she called good bye to him. After that she grabbed Bryan's hand so she wouldn't get lost or separated from him.

Tala and Bryan said their final goodbyes and began heading to the check points leaving the others waving and calling goodbye...well all but Susumu. He was back to his pouting self.

**XxXxXx**

The ride back to the house was a little livelier then it was going to the airport. Even though four of them were gone the mood was higher.

Ming and Fudo were talking about how lucky Akemi and Chiyuki were to be going on a trip and they were trying to get Rei and Kai to agree to let them visit Tala and Bryan at some point. Rei was laughing and said that they would have to see about that later. Even Kai was smiling again.

It was only Susumu who remained in the sulking mood of earlier. He still could not figure out how to deal with this. But he figured out one thing, and that was he needed time to deal with it. He didn't like being mad at Tala or Bryan, but right now he had to because he didn't know how else to act or show his sadness. So for now and a while to come he was going to be angry about this all.

* * *

**Lirin:** Thanks everyone for reading to the end. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks :)


End file.
